A Brush With Fame
by Daring-Love
Summary: Hailey's always known to be accident prone, but when one of her embarrassing 'accidents' is broadcast on TV by the 'knight in shining amour' that helped her...she seeks revenge... Better than it sounds lol R


**Chapter 1**

"Look Meg I'm running totally behind...Could you stall Bill maybe?...I know! Look just I dunno lock him in the stock room...Or tie his laces together..."

I breathed deeply as I legged it down Oxford Street, 20 minutes late for work, and trying to persuade my assistant Meg to stall my boss Bill before he went into the meeting room to find it empty.

"Thank you!" I sighed as she reluctantly agreed, "you are SO getting a ra...WOA!"

I screamed out as suddenly my heal caught in a crack in the pavement and my ass took off in the air whilst my nose did a nose dive towards the ground. My hands threw in front of me to protect and I soon felt searing pain shooting up arms from my hands as they made contact with the gravel on the road.

_OMG! Kill me now! _

I can't believe I just tripped over in the middle of London in front of hundreds of people!

God could this get ANY more embarrassing?!...

"Hey you can totally see that chick's underwear!" I heard someone yell, whimpering I decided it would be best to stay on the ground and maybe pretend I was a statue until a pair of black trainers stood directly before me.

"Need help?" I heard a humorous voice ask, laughter still evident in his throat I felt the heat rush to my face as I gazed up at the cutest guy grinning down at me.

"Could you turn back time by any chance?" I muttered my cheeks glowing.

"Urm...No but I can offer a hand?" he grinned extending his hand out, I reached up clasping his hand and feeling his strength as he pulled me to my feet.

"Enjoy ya trip?" he laughed watching as I wiped dirt off my arms and hands, "It was wonderful," I replied sarcastically,

"Well you gave everyone a good look at your Sponge Bob knickers," he winked.

"Oh god!" I blushed deeper red covering my face, then on thought smoothed the back of my skirt down just in case I was still on show.

"I'm so embarrassed," I confessed blushing as his smile grew wider.

"Don't be, people do stupid stuff all the time...I know I do," he smiled kindly, "yeah and I just happen to do them in front of a lot of people," I agreed looking down at my watch.

"Uh oh I'm so late!" I muttered running my hands through my hair distractedly. "You best be off then aye?" he nodded stepping aside slightly for me to pass.

"Yeah I should," I said reluctantly, "Thank you for helping me-" I smiled then added "although you've made my face go so red I think a resemble something similar to a cherry."

He laughed loudly again then smiled nodding "No worries, I needed cheering up, you helped," he winked, "right well...Yeah," I muttered awkwardly stepped past him.

"Hey wait what's your name?" He called out, I turned back quickly blowing a strand of hair out of my face. "Why?" I asked suspicious of the mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

"Cos I need to know your name so I can tell the guys all about your...accident," he grinned from ear to ear looking at me expectantly.

"Fine it's Hailey, and who would you be?" I questioned raising my eyebrows, "why?" he jested stepping forwards so we were closer.

"So I can tell my friends about my knight in shining amour," I smiled, he nodded looking smugly down on me.

"Danny," he held out his hand once again, I shook it quickly biting my lip, "nice to meet you," I pulled back my hand looking down at my watch.

50 minutes late.

Although the idea of being any later would probably end up in a wage deduction or possible firing, I still did not want to leave the presence of this young man who made me feel like we were the only two standing in the street.

"Hailey...Aren't you going to be late?" He arched his eyebrow, "Oh my god yes! I am..." My voice drifted off as I watched him pull his beanie further down his head, slight curly hair poking out the bottom.

"So I should go-" I concluded half turning to go, "Thank you again, bye Danny." I smiled then walked away feeling my heart sink slightly, it's not every day I meet a cute looking nice guy.

"See you around Hailey!"

A slow smile crept on my face as I heard him call back to me.

_I sure hope so Danny._

* * *

**Hope you liked it **

**Please Review, let me know wat you think :D**

**x**


End file.
